Hey Simmons
by skimmonsfiction
Summary: A little drabble based off of my "Hey Simmons..." pickup line posts on tumblr. Skye hits on Jemma with cheesy pickup lines and Jemma pretends to be annoyed, but secretly enjoys it.


**A/N: So this is a little one shot fic requested on my tumblr, skimmonsfiction, based off of my "Hey Simmons" pickup line posts. If you like this you should go check those out.**

Jemma was perfectly content to just keep working in the lab, studying a few microorganisms. If left undisturbed, she could have gone for hours without needing a break, and she'd know everything there was to know about the tiny organisms under her microscope. It wasn't likely that she would be left alone for that long, however, because Fitz was often in the lab tweaking some of their weapons designs and Skye more than occasionally wandered into the lab looking for entertainment when her laptop couldn't hold her attention.  
This was the case today, and Jemma barely looked up when Skye waltzed through the automatic lab doors and moved to what had become her spot, a stool at one of the counters near where Jemma usually preferred to work.

She was distracting, to say the least, and Jemma found it hard to focus when Skye was just a few feet away, resting her chin on her hands and either watching her or something on the computer screen. It wasn't an easy task, but Jemma managed to keep her eyes on the eyepiece of her equipment, only shifting positions to jot down what she saw.

It was while she was scribbling in her notes that Jemma heard Skye suddenly stop typing, but she didn't bother to see what she was doing and continued with her own work. The project wasn't rushed, but Coulson wouldn't be very happy if it took too long for her to collect data on the organisms of which origin was classified.

"Hey Simmons..." Skye suddenly spoke up, a playful tone in her voice that was all too familiar. Jemma didn't move her head, but her eyes shifted upwards to meet Skye with a clear look of disapproval and annoyance in them, though she would never admit that every time she heard those two words her heart skipped a beat and a butterfly or two took off in her stomach.

Skye was not discouraged by Jemma's look, if anything, it only made things more amusing for her. Skye loved how cute the scientist looked when she was annoyed and was always going to be there to put the expression on her face.

"You dropped something." She said slyly. Really, Jemma couldn't believe how blindly gullible she was sometimes. She actually glanced down at the floor, causing Skye to grin even more.

"What?" She asked in confusion, looking around the microscope because maybe whatever she'd dropped hadn't actually hit the floor. When she finally looked back up to Skye's face, she knew exactly what was going on.

"My jaw." Skye beamed, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. Jemma groaned and it made Skye laugh. No matter how many times this happened, Jemma still sometimes ended up falling for it.

"I don't have time for your childish nonsense." Jemma reprimanded her in a calm tone. She picked up the slide from underneath the microscope lens and turned around to put it away, but it was really just to hide the small blush on her cheeks and give her an opportunity to smile at the compliment. Jemma knew that Skye enjoyed making her mildly agitated, that why she didn't let Skye know that she actually secretly enjoyed all of her cheesy pickup lines. She didn't want them to stop, and pretending they annoyed her made Skye only do it more.

After composing herself, Jemma turned back around and caught one last glimpse of Skye winking at her as she practically skipped out of the lab with her laptop under her arm. Jemma wasn't disappointed, she knew Skye would be back in a matter of time once she found another line on the internet.

Jemma couldn't stop smiling, and she caught Fitz staring at her from the other side of the lab.

"What?" She asked him, knowing he'd watched the whole exchange with interest.

"Nothing." Fitz waved his hand and passed off the incident like he didn't know what Jemma was talking about, but there was a knowing smile on his face.


End file.
